Problem: Rewrite ${((3^{-11})(8^{12}))^{5}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 8^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{-11})(8^{12}))^{5} = (3^{(-11)(5)})(8^{(12)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-11})(8^{12}))^{5}} = 3^{-55} \times 8^{60}} $